


Euclid

by Verlaine



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine





	Euclid

_She was beautiful._

Don't think I ever said more than that about her: Krivas killed her and she was beautiful.

And here's Doyle, grey as a ghost and thin as a rag, hair all snarled and flattened, covered in bandages and tubes coming out everywhere. And he smells.

But he's breathing.

He's so full of painkillers his eyes are all pupil, and he can't get them more than half-mast as they drift aimlessly all round the room. I know he's not really seeing anything.

Then he looks straight at me and smiles.

Christ, I never knew what beautiful was.


End file.
